The term Portable data terminal (PDT) refers to data collection devices used to collect, process and transfer data to a larger data processing system. Most PDTs are ruggedized to some extent for use in industrial environments. The tougher the environment, the more robust the PDT. PDT's are available from several sources, including the assignee of the present application: HAND HELD PRODUCTS. INC.
A PDT generally comprises a mobile computer, a keypad and a data acquisition device. The mobile computer generally comprises a hand held (or “pocket”) computing device, such as those available from INTEL. PALM, HEWLETT PACKARD, and DELI. Keypads come in a variety of alpha-numeric and numeric configurations. The data acquisition device generally comprises a device that captures data from, for example, radio frequency IDs (RFID), images, and bar codes. Data may also be captured via keypad entry and utilization of a touch pad associated with the mobile computer.
FIG. 1A is a perspective view of a known PDT 100. FIG. 1B is a plan view of the known PDT 100. The illustrated example utilizes a popular form factor incorporating a body 102 and a handle 101. The body 102 generally supports a variety of components, including: a battery (not shown but typically located the rear half of the body); an LCD with touch screen 106; a keyboard 108 (including a scan button 108a); a scan engine 110; and a data/charging port 112 (not fully illustrated). The scan engine 110 may comprise, for example, an image engine or a laser engine. The data/charging port 112 typically comprises a proprietary (and often expensive) interface with one set of pins or pads for the transmitting and receiving of data and a second set of pins or pads for receiving power for powering the system and/or charging the battery.
The handle 101, extending from a bottom surface of the body 102, incorporates a trigger 1114. In use, the user may actuate either the scan key 108a or the trigger 114 to initiate a frame capture via the image engine 110. The captured frame may either be processed as an image or as a data carrier. In the first case, the captured frame may undergo some post capture image processing, such as de-speckling or sharpening and then stored as an image file (e.g. a bitmap, jpeg of gif file) and possibly displayed. In the second case the captured frame also undergoes some post capture image processing but the image is then analyzed, e.g. decoded, to identify data represented therein. The decoded data is stored and possibly displayed on the PDT 100. Additional processing of the image or data may take place on the PDT 100 and/or a data processing resource to which the data is transmitted via any available transport mechanism on the PDT 100. Some examples of known transport mechanisms utilized by PDT's include: Bluetooth, WiFi. GSM, CDMA, USB. IrDA, removable FLASH memory, parallel and serial ports (including for example. RS-232).
Imagers have a plurality of settings that may be adjusted. These settings, including gain and shutter speed, affect the image acquisition process and typically affect the image captured. A variety of functions, designed to modify captured images are often provided in software or firmware associated with the imager. Examples of these functions include sharpness and edge algorithms. Between the settings and functions, the user of an imager based PDT is faced with large number of choices, any of which may dramatically affect the final image outputted by the system. PDTs with other data capture devices, such as RFID or magstripe readers, may also be faced with a similar array of choices. The present inventors have recognized a need to simplify control of parameters associated with controlling a data capture process on a PDT.